Tifa's Despair 5: Shinobi Assault
by Disy
Summary: In Wutai Tifa walks into a trap set by a former ally, will she get out or will she be claimed?


Note: I do not own FF VII not it's characters etc...  
Part five...

Tifa's Despair 5: Shinobi Assault

A week had passed since Tifa's beat up in the Golden Saucer prison.  
Cloud had once again found her and her excuses were running out while Tifa only felt more ashamed.  
She could have said it was a monster again but then why was she so exposed?  
She could have said it were the prisoners but then Cloud would only beat them all.  
So she merely told him it was terrible and she didn't want to speak about it.  
For the first time neither Yuffie or Aerith had something to do with it, but she didn't want to give them the pleasure of telling them what happened.  
The two girls who liked to humiliate would probably on get inspired by the story or…come off.  
By now they've picked up two new party member some creepy guy who Tifa immediately feared as a rapist some sexist smoker.  
They were now on a small plain to Yuffie home town Wutai.  
Maybe the brat would stay there Tifa secretly wished, by now her wounds and body had healed once again.  
However her pride and spirit was still damaged she had given up restoring that it seemed that every time she felt confident again she was ambushed, defeated and harassed again.  
Maybe everyone would leave her alone if she remained that defeated…  
It was sad but Tifa was desperate, a while later they arrived at the continent.  
Once they got off the plane a few enemies suddenly attacked the group.  
Tifa and the others easily dispatched the group and all the sudden Yuffie grabbed their chest with Materia and ran off.  
"Hey Yuffie!" Cloud shouted.  
But the ninja girl was gone disappeared in Wutai territory.  
"Alright we'll split up and find her. Cid, Barret you stay here and watch the plane. Red and Cait you take the south. Aerith and I will go straight in. And Tifa… I'm counting on you take the north side." Cloud said entrusting Tifa to go north alone.  
Tifa didn't complain she wanted to be alone she just cursed Aerith once the flower girl blew her a kiss and walked away with their leader.  
The are was beautiful and Tifa felt herself getting calm, she was far away form the plane and no sign of Yuffie.  
In front of her was a large wooden hall which blocked her path, she could see an exit at the end of the hall and she walked in.  
"Tifa! You shouldn't have come here!" A familiar voice shouted form above.  
When Tifa looked up she saw Yuffie observing her, Tifa's eyes then widened nearly on top of each large wooden bar on the ceiling stood a figure Tifa immediately recognized as Wutai ninja's.  
There were dozens of them if not over a hundred, Tifa also noticed to her spruprise they were all female… but this was Yuffie she wouldn't kill her right? But she certainly didn't want to fall into Yuffie claws again.  
"Yuffie, just give me the Materia and I'll just walk away. We all will." Tifa replied calmly.  
Yuffie shook her head looking sad. "I'm sorry Tif, I can't let you, your on Wutai territory now."  
Yuffie then nodded her head the ninja's flew down towards Tifa, the fighter immediately clutched her fists and slammed the first few ninja's to the ground.  
Tifa actually managed to keep the wave of ninja's at bay, once she knocked another few down she saw that Yuffie stood in front of her and the fighter charged towards the younger girl.  
However before Tifa could reach Yuffie a few shuriken flew past her feet into the ground and Tifa halted immediately, nearly baring her teeth at Yuffie and slowly all the ninja's she had knocked down stood up.  
"Impressive Tifa… why didn't you fight like that against me? But you won't get a step further." Yuffie hissed, she then pointed to something behind Tifa.  
But before Tifa could turn around two slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist and Tifa was lifted off the ground.  
The ninja threw herself back and let Tifa crash down to the hard wooden floor beginning her Rolling German Suplex.  
Tifa nearly lost conscious after the tremendous blow on her head, neck and back.  
She screamed each time she was lifted of the ground but nothing escaped her lips once she crashed down to the ground except the air leaving her lungs.  
The ninja continued to slam her like this for over five times and after the fifth roll she held Tifa down to the ground her legs hanging weakly in the air above the ninja.  
The fighter then felt two pairs of hands grab her ankles and the ninja underneath her scrambled away.  
The two ninjas let Tifa's back and bottom fall hard to the ground but they held the woman's legs high in the air.  
Before Tifa fully regained her senses and could fight them of again the ninjas violently began to pull her legs apart, before pushing Tifa's legs close to each other again and repeating the move.  
Tifa was agile but this was ridiculous she had seen this before but only on TV, she didn't even know the name of this maneuver but she knew and know felt it caused severe stress on the victims crotch.  
Tifa screamed out loud as her legs were pulled apart far harder and further then before and the tow ninjas held her legs there giving continues pressure on the fighter's crotch.  
After a few seconds Tifa was able to open her eyes and she saw Yuffie approaching her while her legs were still being pulled apart.  
"Oh, Tifa. I really wish you didn't come… now I need to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Tifa but now I must!" Yuffie nearly cried out when she let herself fall between Tifa's widened legs.  
Yuffie let a tear run down her cheek and she crawled closer to Tifa's face grinding her sweet spot against Tifa's letting a moan come out of the fighter.  
What was wrong with this girl, one moment she attacked her the other she was crying about her fate and was now on top of her.  
Tifa let out a moan again and forced herself to ignore the pleasure Yuffie gave her by crawling closer to her, once Yuffie's face hung above that of Tifa's the older girl opened her eyes again. "What do you mean… you like hurting me you've done it before. And now that you've betrayed us you can kill me… just do it Yuffie I don't want to be humiliated again…"  
Tifa looked away but a soft hand turned her head again towards Yuffie and another tear ran down Yuffie's cheek. "Tifa… I'm not going to kill you. I don't even want to hurt you… the reason I did it before… Aerith- You make me feel weird Tif, you make me feel warm but you don't share that feeling Aerith is just lust but I really like you… your screams hurting you, touching you it just… felt good to me… please don't hate me. But now I have no choice."  
Tifa was confused what was she saying that Aerith just indeed saw her as a toy and that she was in love with her?  
"What are you saying Yuffie, you like me? You love me? You tortured me, hurt me, humiliated me because that would be the only way to touch me… to please yourself?" Tifa cried out panicking as the other ninjas got closer.  
"And you too Tif! Though you screamed out… you came right?!" Yuffie said justifying her actions.  
The fighter moaned again as she felt Yuffie's knee rub over her sweet spot. "Yuffie!... please let me go… I've you really like me… let me go."  
Tifa knew what she needed to say to have someway of escaping. "Yuffie, let me go and I won't be mad! I will go with you together we can sort this out and who said I didn't feel the same way!... I love you too!"  
Yuffie's eyes widened had she believed the lie. "Are you lying Tif… don't play with my feelings."  
Tifa begged saying she didn't however Yuffie shot up, and motioned the two ninjas to spread her legs further.  
"Your liar!" Yuffie shouted and she viciously brought her boot down on Tifa's sweet spot.  
Yuffie and most other ninjas covered their ears because of the scream Tifa let out…  
The two ninjas who held her legs let go of her and the fighter dropped down rubbing her painful soft spot.  
Once Tifa's scream had faded away and she just sobbed subbing over her sore private spot Yuffie walked forward and stepped over to her.  
The ninja grabbed Tifa's hair and pulled her head up as she unzipped her short hot pants with her other arm.  
Tifa opened her eyes and saw Yuffie's clean womanhood, she then looked up begging at the young ninja.  
Yuffie violently shook Tifa's head. "Lick it! Prove that you love me Tifa! Please!"  
Tifa didn't know what to do… suffer more or lose her dignity.  
She then looked at the ninjas around her and thought. 'Goodbye dignity.'  
Tifa then stuck out the tip of her tongue and brushed over Yuffie's exposed womanhood.  
The young ninja shuddered and nearly let go of Tifa's pants, however she felt nothing else that one tiny brush was all she got.  
Yuffie slapped Tifa hard in the face and shook her head again. "I said lick it Tifa! That was nothing!"  
Tifa bought back another tear, she brought her arms up and placed her hands firmly on Yuffie's ass causing a soft scream of surprise form the ninja.  
Tifa then nearly slammed her face into Yuffie's crotch and inserted her tongue violently into the young girl causing her to moan loudly.  
Yuffie fell back, not being able to withstand such pleasure and she pulled Tifa along by her hair.  
Tifa continued to lick Yuffie as her life depended on it… right now she felt like it did.  
After a while Tifa opened her eyes and saw that Yuffie was squirming in front of her with her eyes closed.  
All the other ninjas around them just looked without making a move, Tifa then spotted an opening in the wall of female ninjas.  
Tifa then continued to stimulate the younger girl and knew what she was waiting for.  
After another full minute Yuffie suddenly screamed and nearly froze, Tifa felt something warm enter her mouth and cover her chest and face.  
Yuffie had cum… Tifa at fist was disgusted herself for letting another girl come… but somehow while she was pleasuring Yuffie she herself had become soaking wet.  
Was she into girls after all? It had been the fourth time now… Tifa was confused but didn't think about for too long.  
While Yuffie was still moaning underneath her Tifa shot up and ran past the girl through the wall of ninjas.  
She managed to slip through knocking a few ninjas out of the way and Yuffie turned around with a red face her pants soaked. "Stop her!"  
Tifa saw the exit of the hall back to the plane, she could escape she could make it.  
She suddenly felt a whole pile of bodies on top of her, the ninjas were punching, kicking pinching doing everything to stop Tifa from moving.  
Tifa suddenly felt her body being lift into the air, her weak legs were put beside the neck of a strong looking ninja.  
Tifa knew this maneuver all too well… she screamed in terror as the woman let her fall back to the ground in a Power Bomb.  
Tifa hit the ground like a bag of bones her muscles nearly seemed to shut down, Tifa's eyes were barely open and she felt herself being hauled into the air again and brought back down to the hard wooden floor.  
Tifa didn't even count…she could barely scream or open her eyes, it seemed to go on for hours while it was in fact on a full minute of this constant punishment.  
Tifa was dropped to the ground one last time and the ninjas stepped back, one of them spread her arms and legs nearly position her.  
Suddenly Yuffie crawled on top Tifa again and her face floated above Tifa's face again with tears running down her shoulder. "Tifa… you really love me… you tried to run but I can understand that… you love me…"  
Tifa's eyes widened a little she tried to move but couldn't, the girl on top of her really believed she loved her she had made her come as Yuffie told her to.  
And now Yuffie believed Tifa loved her… the fighter was immediately confused again once she saw Yuffie's face, her own sweet spot was turning warm again once she felt the ninja on top of her.  
She would figure it out later right now she needed to get out of her so she continued her half act. "Yuffie… I do… help me…"  
Tifa's voice was soft and weak and another tear rolled down Yuffie's eyes.  
The ninja then embraced her and she pressed her breasts against Tifa's and a fierce embrace. "I'm so sorry Tifa! I'm sorry I've hurt you this much… I won't let them hurt you anymore!"  
Tifa nearly smiled… she was still suspicious of Yuffie but the girl really seemed to mean it.  
Yuffie then broke the hug and pulled her head back, she smiled at Tifa and suddenly kissed her.  
Tifa closed her eyes, she stopped thinking for a moment she just let her body do the things it wanted to and she returned the kiss her tongue shot into the ninja's mouth.  
Once Yuffie knew this she grabbed Tifa's head and pushed her in closer, the kiss lasted for minutes.  
"I'll get you out of here…" Yuffie said softly with a wink.  
Yuffie then reached back with her hand and once she brought it back she held a shuriken.  
"Yuffie.. what are you…" Tifa said softly as the shuriken approached her shirt.  
Yuffie hushed her silent and began to cut Tifa's shirt open, once she cut through half the shirt she noticed Tifa's nipples and began to toy with it for a moment with the shuriken and saw it grow hard.  
Yuffie then pinched the erect nipple and winked again at Tifa.  
Suddenly Yuffie stopped and threw the shuriken back at the ninjas behind her.  
The ninjas jumped out of the way creating a path in the wall of ninjas.  
Yuffie then grabbed Tifa by the arms and hauled her up to her feet the young ninja surprised Tifa by pulling her up her back.  
Yuffie then sprinted through the opening and shouted back. "You guys better back off! She's coming with me I Yuffie, The Greatest Ninja Ever!"  
The ninjas didn't follow the young girl who carried the fighter away.  
Maybe the took her advice maybe they just obeyed the princes of Wutai.  
Either Tifa was brought back to the plane by Yuffie.  
Tifa was surprised by Yuffie's sudden change of heart she truly believed Yuffie would completely destroy her back there.  
But the girl, really seemed to love her, and the weird thing was Tifa didn't mind.  
She had once again felt herself aroused by the touch by other woman even as violently as they did… it was the third time Yuffie did it.  
Maybe she liked it… maybe she liked Yuffie… she needed time.

( Bet you p*rvs wanted to see Tifa get r*p*d by hundred Kunoichi didn't ya? PS: Kunoichi are Female Ninja just for the select few who didn't know... don't want those people to think I insulted their Great-Great-Grandmother or something... )


End file.
